Hooked
by Ashabadash
Summary: Part 2 in "Kicking" series. She had only been in this world for 5 hours, but she already had Auggie hooked. Just like her mother had. Can be read alone as well. Future Auggie/Annie fic.


Auggie impatiently paced the waiting room of the ER. The doctors had asked him to step out while they examined Annie. She had gone into labor hours ago, was this supposed to take this long?

"_Ten o'clock AM_," his watch read into his ear. They had been there for eight hours. He groaned impatiently and went back to his pacing. Eight steps left, eight steps right, his fingers gliding along the backs of the plastic chairs. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Auggie, sit down, you can go back in with her in a few minutes," Jai said. He had come to be there for his friends. He so much as called in sick to Joan. But she knew better and had wished Auggie and Annie luck and that Jai could stay as long as she was kept in the loop.

"I'm freaking out Jai," Auggie said.

"I've noticed," he laughed. "Look, Annie's sister said that it takes time, sit down," reluctantly, Auggie took a seat next to Jai. They waited patiently (well, patiently on Jai's part.) Danielle arrived back from bringing the girls to school along with coffee. Auggie took it graciously and he finally realized his hands were slightly shaking.

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself. He was terrified, to say the least. How could he be a father? He couldn't even see! What if the baby was waddling into the street or something equally as dangerous and he couldn't do anything to help?

"You have quite the imagination Anderson," Jai said. Auggie realized he had said all of this out loud. "You're going to be fine."

"Jai's right Auggie," Danielle said. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Take it from a supermom, you and Annie are going to raise an amazing child together, trust me."

"Thanks Danielle," Auggie said with a genuine smile. Just then the sound of footsteps approached them.

"Mr. Anderson, it's time," Auggie jumped up and the doctor led him down the hall with Jai and Danielle wishing him luck from behind him.

* * *

"Now, I know they say the miracle of birth is a sight to see, but trust me, it's probably lucky to be in your shoes right now man," the doctor whispered in his ear before opening the hospital room door. "Okay Annie, a few more preparations and we'll start, okay?"

"Okay," Annie's voice sounded strained and as Auggie stepped forward toward her and took her hand in his, he felt how clammy and sweaty she was. "Oh god Auggie I hate you so much right now," she groaned painfully.

"I know. I love you too baby," Auggie said, kissing the top of her dampened head.

"Alright Annie, are you ready?" the doctor asked. Auggie curiously wondered what he'd say if the doctor asked _him_ if he was ready for this. "Okay, Push!"

* * *

Auggie had lost track of time, but somehow they had gotten from pushing and yelling and breaking his hand to a congratulations and "it's a girl!" and crying to now.

Now, Auggie sat in a chair in next to the bed in Annie's hospital room as she slept soundly. Their baby girl, in all her might and glory, lay in Auggie's cautious arms quietly.

"She's beautiful," Annie's voice caused Auggie to look up.

"I thought you were asleep," Auggie said.

"I was," Annie said. She reached out and gently grasped his arm. "She's got a little bit of brown curly hair on top of her head," Annie said. "And she has my eyes, but the rest of her face is all yours," Auggie felt Annie's hand trail down and brush the top of the baby's head.

"You know, she's the first Anderson-born girl in…five generations," Auggie said. "Or maybe six…"

"Wow," Annie said. "You hear that beautiful, you're special."

"As if she didn't know," Auggie laughed. "What are we going to do? We picked out all boys' names…"

Annie laughed. "I haven't the slightest. Does she still get an 'A' name?"

"We could just throw off the entire Anderson clan with the first girl AND the first non-'a-a' name," he laughed. "I don't know if they could handle it."

"Alright, so an A name for a girl…. Ashley?"

"I have a nephew named Asher," Auggie pointed out.

"Too close…" Annie said. "Alivia,"

"Olivia starts with an 'O' love…"

"No, with an A, it's Russian…"

"Hmm, two spies and their Russian named daughter…"

"Okay okay, you try and pick a name!" Annie said. Auggie could hear her arms cross her chest.

"Why? It's hard!" Auggie whined playfully. He held the baby close to him and rocked her. His left pointer finger was pressed lightly in the infants hand and Annie explained how wide-eyed and curious she looked.

"How about Abigail?" he offered out of the blue. "Or Abbey?"

"Abbey Anderson," Annie repeated. "Abigail Anderson, what do you think of that huh?" she asked the baby. The infant merely blinked and then went back to exploring the room with her eyes. "I think she likes it."

"What makes you say that?" Auggie asked with a smirk.

"Cause I like it," she kissed the top of the baby's head and then leaned in to kiss Auggie.

"I love you," she said, her hand gently gliding on her husband's face.

"I love you too," Auggie said. He held the baby, now officially named Abigail by her loving parents, close and felt her breathing even out as she began to fall asleep.

"We did that," Annie said as she ran a finger along Abbey's face and arm. "She's so amazing Auggie," Annie's voice was awestruck.

"Here, you hold her," Auggie said. He already felt like he was hogging the little girl, but he knew that he would be holding her a lot; his heart was already completely engrossed in her. He slowly stood up and, with Annie's help, he passed the little girl to her mother.

"Hey baby girl," Annie whispered to her. Auggie smiled for a while, just listening to his wife whispering to their little girl, before excusing himself to fill in their friends in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Joan asked over the phone.

"Great, she's great, both of them," Auggie's voice was filled with so many different emotions that it literally cracked while on the phone with Joan.

"Congratulations Auggie," she said sincerely. "I'll stop by tomorrow and meet her. Does she have a name?"

"Abigail," Auggie replied. He sat in a plastic waiting room chair and ran a hand through his hair. Abigail Anderson, his daughter, his little girl.

It was terrifying how much he already loved her.

"Congrats again Auggie, send Annie my love," Auggie promised he was and hung up. He had three similar conversations, one with Danielle, one with his mother, and one with his closest brother Adam before he stood up to head back to the room.

His fingers glided across the Braille on the wall that was 'Room 1723' and he paused at the door, hearing Annie talking to the baby, he stopped to listen.

"I love you so much Abbey," Annie said. "More than anything in the world. You're so amazing I just can't believe it."

"And your daddy?" Annie said. "I can see it, he loves you more than I think he even possibly can imagine. And you're so lucky to have him in your life Abbey, I know I am. You're going to have that man wrapped around your little fingers I can see it now," Annie chuckled lightly.

"It's probably true," Auggie said, entering. He went back to the chair and sat down, completely happy and content listening to his 2 most favorite girls in the world.

Abbey Anderson had only been in this world for 5 or so hours, but she already had Auggie's heart hooked the minute he met her.

Just like her mother.

* * *

A/N: So my baby cousin is getting borned today, and I thought I'd write this for him (though he'll never appreciate it…) this is a little sequel to my last piece "Kicking" but it obviously can be written on its own. I think family (Auggie-Abbey-Annie) will be one of those story ideas that I'll write if I'm stuck in a writing slump. It's rather refreshing.

So tell me what you think? I love the name Abbey. (I'm actually reusing the name Abbey Anderson for a totally unrelated CA fic later on in life if I ever get that up and running….) I think is so cute.

And Jai, good old Jai. I like him when you know, he's not hitting on Annie (who so OBVIOUSLY belongs to Auggie) I think once that's figured out the two of them (Jai and Auggie) would be a really good team.

So yes, rant over, story (TBC? You never know) Tell me what you thought?

-Ace


End file.
